Journey To A Happy Ending
by stilldollthorns
Summary: *Cam is still alive in here!* After his suicide attempt, all he wants is for things to become better.. For him and Maya. And Maya just wants to stay by his side and support him. They go through struggles while others try to bring them down(of course, its degrassi). Not good at summaries! Pregnancy involved later.. But don't worry, the title says "Happy Ending". ;)
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Cam is still alive! It completely sucked ass that they killed him off, his character had so much potential! Not to mention he and Maya were SO cute! I totally apologize if its terrible... I'm trying to get back into my writing. BTW this is my first Degrassi fanfic. ^_^ **

Maya and Cam have been working to get passed his suicide attempt, he was glad Maya came and found him after he sent the break up text. Even though she didn't deserve to see him that way. It was emotional for both of them, but she convinced him to get help at the hospital. He had been thankful for her support, his girl was so understanding and kind, it made his heart ache..

Of course they admitted him and prescribed him some anti-depressants, along with seeing a therapist once a week. Now he sat waiting for Maya on the front steps of the school. Another up side to him getting help, Dallas let up on his "tough love", and didn't push him like he has before! Then looking up from his phone, he saw his cute little blonde get off the bus.

Maya looked at the steps and saw Cam, she couldn't help but smile. She thought back to that day sometimes, and how close she came to losing him... forever. She walked up to him and he stood up meeting her half way. They embraced before he leaned in and placed a sweet, sensual kiss on her lips.

"You didn't have to wait, its freezing out here." She said pulling him by the jacket closer to her. He smirked and held her hands in his.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see you. Its been so long." He looked in her eyes before giving her a chaste kiss to her neck. Maya felt shivers run through her, and it was defiantly NOT from the cold.

"We saw each other last night, remember? But I could get used to this." She did the same thing he did, and kissed his neck. She heard him catch his breath... Glad she had some affect on him, in _that_ way. He put his arms around her and they walked into the school, only to be greeted by Tori and Tristan.

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy couple. You guys really shouldn't get hot and heavy right outside the school.. unless you want an audience." Tori said winking at Maya. Which only caused her to turn red.

"Tori, leave them alone, they're too cute to lecture. Beside I've seen you become "hot and heavy" right before school too." Thankful that Tristan turned the topic away from her and Cam. Tori, only giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Maya looked to Cam only to see him smiling at his goofball friends. He saw Maya looking at him from the corner of his eye. He turned and winked at her, letting her know he was okay.

"If you two lovebirds don't mind, I think we should move away from the entrance and get to class. French is bad enough without having to explain why we're late, in French no less. " Tori suggested, motioning for them to walk down the hall, she looped her arm with Tristan's and walked in front of them. Once they were seated Cam took Maya's hand in his and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"So how are you enjoying your leave from Hockey?" Maya looked at him trying to read any signs of distress from him.

"I miss it, but I wanna get better before going back. Plus, I'm sure Dallas will be glad to have his rookie back next week." Cam looked at their intertwined hands, rubbing the back of hers with his thumb.

"I don't think Dallas will treat you like that anymore. Everything that has happened opened his eyes to how he's been treating people. And I don't know about you, but I'm glad hes changing. Hearing what happened to you must have affected him." Cam thought for a while, taking in Maya's words.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I'm sorry, if you don't wanna talk about it, I'll shut up." Maya pulled her hand back a little, which he only recaptured again.

"Its okay, Maya, I just have to see that for myself at practice next week... Will you come watch?" He looked at her with lost eyes.

"Of course I will. Katie will probably come too, she's been staying next to me since it happened. Knowing her, she thinks I'll have a breakdown or something..." Maya saw guilt flash in his eyes. She maybe shouldn't have mentioned that.

"I'm so sorry, Maya.." But before he couldn't finish, she cut him off.

"Don't. It's not your fault, and I am not gonna have a breakdown. You're still here and I'm thankful for that, always."

"You promise you're okay..?"

"Yes, I promise." He brought her hand up to lips and gave it a quick kiss. Just then the bell rang and the hour of French in hell began.

After French class, Cam kissed Maya goodbye heading to his next class, while Tori and Tristan waited for her. The three amigos made their way to history, a class Maya wasn't looking forward too.

"Are you anxious?" Tori interrupted her thoughts..

"A little... you?"

"No, but I'm not mad anymore.. at least not with you." She smiled and linked her arm with Mayas.

"Thanks, but after Zig told me what he said to Cam.. I just don't know what to feel. He was a good friend that almost cost me my boyfriend and my best friends." She looked at Tori and Tristan with regretful eyes.

"Oh Maya Matlin, you're so hard to stay mad at.. Just look at this face!" Tori took her face with her hands and playfully squeezed.

"Yes, it's hard not to love that face! And I'm sure Campbell will agree with us, and here you were worried he didn't find you attractive. Well Missy, we saw how he was looking at you this morning." Tristan pipped in waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Maya couldn't hide her embarrassment and they thought she looked so adorable when she turned bright red. Slapping their arms, Maya and her besties walked into their history class, where Zig would be...

**This will get somewhere, I promise. I'm still figuring out the plot a little, but it might take time for me to organize things in my head. Bare with me though! I just wanted to have some form of clarity with these two. Review and tell what you think, even though this chapter isn't much. I'll probably upload another one later tonight. One more thing, I'm not sure how I wanna portray Zig in here... *sighs* I'll figure something out. Hope you liked it! CamXmaya! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, to everyone who followed/favorited and reviewed! I'm glad you liked it, even though I was nervous **_**nobody**_** would. It feels like a lot of pressure now... But I shall continue to update! Also I'm sorry if they're out of character a bit...**

Walking into class gave Maya fight or flight feeling.. and she was heading more towards flight. Sitting in his seat, Zig turned his head to see his "former" friends walk in and take the table next to him. Since there wasn't many seats left the group really had no choice. Maya, feeling Zig's eyes on them began to shrink in her seat. Thinking it wasn't such a good idea to sit here. As if things couldn't get worse, Zig got up and made his way toward them.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" Zig stood before them trying not to lose his nerve. Tori and Tristan looked at one another then both looking at Maya.

"I suppose... that is if you're gonna be giving us apologizes." Tori was the one to speak first.

"Okay.. you're defiantly right about the apology part. Believe me, I am sorry for all the problems I caused. It sucks when you're friends cut you out..." He looked at all three of them trying to see the direction it was going. He didn't feel like arguing right before the teacher got there. There was a long pause, Maya feeling the awkward silence, decided to get through this quickly.

"I know you're sorry and you obviously didn't plan for all that to happen. But we're not the only ones you should be apologizing too. Even though Cam wouldn't listen to anything you had to say anyways." Maya was surprised at how strong her voice came out. She was never one to hold grudges, and if she were in Zigs place, she'd want to be forgiven too.

"I'm sorry about that Maya, I know you would never choose me over your boyfriend. It just sucks it took all this to realize that. I'm especially sorry to you Tori, you are an amazing girl that I took for granted, you deserve better than me... And Tristan, I'm sorry for causing your best friends pain, and almost tearing them apart. That's all I wanted to say..." He got up and headed back to his seat. When class was over, they quickly gathered their things and left, glad to leave all the tension there.

"Do you think he's sincere..?" Tristan being the first to bring it up on their way to Mayas locker.

"I don't know. I just need time to think." Tori whispered.

"I'm not very good at staying mad at people." Maya just looked at her friends, who just smiled.

"So... you gonna tell Campbell about what happened..?" Tristan looked at her with doubtful eyes.

"Yeah, I will." She tried to sound more confident than she felt.

"Can we change the subject, please?" Tori finally spoke up. Tristan and Maya nodded and they made their way to lunch. Sitting at their usual table, they didn't know what to talk about without bringing up Zig.

"So Cam wants me to come to his first Hockey practice next week.. would any of you like to come?" Maya couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Sure I'll go, but just a heads up I'll probably be on my phone the entire time. I don't get the first thing about Hockey.." Tori looked at the Hockey table shaking her head.

"I think I'll pass, I see enough of my jock brother at home." Tristan said tossing his none existent long hair back. Causing Maya to almost choke on her water from laughing.

"Okay, so its just you and I, Tori. Make sure to wear a warm coat, its freezing in that rink!"

"No worries there, I just bought a new coat. Plus, it'll give us time to talk, just the two of us. We haven't done that in a long time." Tori smiled at Maya, remembering the wasted time spent mad at her.

"Good, I've missed that."

"I'm so glad you two patched things up. Not having you two talk has been hell on my life!" Tristan said picking at his salad.

"Glad we could make your life easier." Maya rolled her eyes at Tristan's theatrics.

"I know you are sweetie, and I thank you for that." Tristan winked popping a baby tomato into his mouth. Tori, of course only laughed.

"So speaking of Hockey, wheres your puck bunny?" Tristan asked trying to stifle a laugh at the familiar nickname.

"I wish you'd stop calling him that. Its embarrassing."

"Honey, we're your friends its our job to tease you every now and then." Tristan patted her hand sympathetically. Maya raised an eyebrow, but looked around the lunch room searching for Cam. Before anxiety started to take over, she finally saw him talking to Dallas by the doors.

"He's talking to Dallas over there." Maya pointed.

"Good or bad thing?" Tristan and Tori asked in unison.

"I don't know... guess I'll find out later when I ask him."

"Shh! He's coming over here!" Rolling her eyes at her friends Maya stood up and kissed her boyfriend before they sat back down.

"Did I miss something?" Cam asked feeling they had something they wanted to say..

"Yeah, we were wondering what you were talking to Dallas about." Leave it to Tori to say what they were all thinking.

"Blunt much?" Tristan asked.

"What? We were all thinking it." Tori said innocently.

"He wanted to talk about next weeks practice, and he doesn't think I should play..." Cam spoke before it could turn into an argument between the three.

"Why?!" They all asked in disbelief.

"Because he doesn't think I'm well enough to handle it right now. But I told him I'd be alright."

"So he's gonna let you play...?" Maya asked putting her hand on his leg.

"Yeah, he had no choice, the coach gave the okay." Giving Maya a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Awww!" Tori and Tristan looked at them like they were a pair of baby chicks. Which only made Maya turn red, for the millionth time that day.

"Must you guys always do that?" Maya couldn't take much more of their gushing.

"Yes. Until we get boyfriends we'll be living through your relationship." Tristan grabbed his tray waiting for Tori.

"But take it slow, we don't wanna lose our virginity yet." Tori winked and with that they left, leaving Maya stunned and overwhelmed with embarrassment. She couldn't even look at Cam.

"Wow, they sure are something else." Cam said pulling Maya up so they could leave the lunchroom.

"Tell me about it..." Extremely glad she spoke without stuttering. Finally she looked at Cam and he turned and gave her a sweet smile. He was just too cute, she leaned up gave him a long deep kiss, which he was more than happy to return. But remembering they were in school, they pulled apart.

"I love you, Maya." He whispered softly pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes met causing her heart to skip, seeing his vulnerable and unfaltering honesty.

"I- I love you too." Shyly she smiled and gave him a quick loving kiss. Before she could pull away he brought her into his arms. Putting his face into her neck, giving her a couple of kisses. Gripping his jacket trying to suppressed a moan. But before anything could happen he looked up and kissed her forehead. Grabbing her hand they made their way to Maya's next class. Suddenly she was thinking Tori and Tristan were right, this whole virginity thing would be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

School was finally out and Maya invited Cam over to study. Neither of them really had studying on the mind. When they reached Maya's house, she walked in and called out to her family, but no one answered. Going in the kitchen, she saw a note on the counter- _**Went to help your grandmother, be home tomorrow. Everything's fine, don't worry! **__**Katie is spending the night at Marisols and there's money for pizza. Be good! Love Mom and Dad. **_

"Guess its just us, my family's gone for the night." Normally Maya wouldn't mind being alone with Cam, but eventually he'd have to leave and then she'd be all by herself.

"I'll stay with you until my curfew." He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

"My hero." She teased him, not wanting to turn around. Her face was bright red, and her heart wouldn't shut up! But before she could stress about it, Cam turned her to face him. Placing a kiss on her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Running her hands through his hair, he softly groaned and deepened the kiss. He slowly moved his lips to her jaw line, then down her neck where he sucked gently. Maya moaned, pressing her body closer to his- if that were even possible. Cam continued to suck and kiss loving the noises Maya was making. But they were suddenly interrupted by Cams cell phone ringing. Maya tried to pull apart so he could answer, but he restrained her and kept going, kissing down to her shoulder. But his phone went off again.

"Cam, you should get that. It might be important." Maya could barely speak, he was making her feel way too good. Finally he stopped and sighed heavily, clearing his throat he answered.

"Hello?" Maya wanting to give him some privacy headed toward the living room.

"I'll be on the couch." She said softly and walked away. Usually when someone blew up his phone, it was the hockey team.

A few minutes later Cam walked in the room, taking a seat next to Maya.

"Everything okay?" Maya was a little anxious, hoping it wasn't the team calling to harass him.

"Yeah, it was just my mom. She calls everyday to check on me."

"That's good, I know you miss your family."

"I do, but if I left...I'd just be missing you. Besides we all have to be away from our parents sometime..." He looked down at his phone. Feeling her chest swell, she leaned in and gave him a kiss to his cheek, then down to his neck. Repaying him for his earlier actions, she kissed and sucked, enjoying the shiver that raked through his body. But she didn't get to please him long, soon he pushed her back capturing her lips. Slowly his tongue traced her bottom lip, causing her mouth to open with a gasp. He took his chance and slipped past her lips and into her mouth. Feeling his tongue rub against hers was nothing like she'd ever experienced. Her body involuntarily shook, pushing her lower half up against his. When Maya did that, he wanted nothing more than to feel skin against skin. But he knew they had to slow down so he propped himself on his elbows, pulling back for air.

"Maya, maybe we should stop." His voice came out rough and shaky. Maya, just lay there trying to even her breathing.

"Yeah, okay. Some other time then?" She winked at him. Knowing she had an effect on him like that, made her feel a thousand times better about their relationship.

"Defiantly." He chuckled and gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Guess we just have to know our limits."

"Yeah, but limits can be pushed. And you my girl, test mine." Maya couldn't help but giggle, never feeling more attractive with him, then she did now.

"Pizza and homework?" He nodded pulling out his books.

"You wanna eat down here, or up in my room?" Maya yelled from the kitchen.

"Down here, lets not chance being on your bed while your family's not here. Its not exactly a safe zone for us." An imagine of Maya and him on the bed while sexy noises poured from her mouth. Shaking his head, he tried to look at his homework. But it didn't help much when Maya came back in, sitting right next to him her leg brushed against his.

"You seem distracted... should we just watch a movie before ordering the pizza?"

"Yes, that sounds like a better idea then this stuff. What movie you wanna watch?" He tossed his textbooks on the coffee table and sat back.

After ten minutes of debating, they decided to just watch television instead. Turning it to some crime show, they sat close to each other. Maya leaned against his side, placing her head on his shoulder. Cam could feel Maya's body heat and smell the body spray she was wearing. Those things did nothing to calm his needs! Instead he tried to focus on the show, but it wasn't helping at all. Maya sensing Cams discomfort from her close proximity backed away a little. When she scooted away, Cam felt guilty, he didn't want her to feel bad, like she was smothering him. It was the exact opposite, he wanted her even closer than she was!

"Maya, you didn't have to move.." He looked at her but she kept her eyes on the TV.

"Its okay. I'm sure you don't want me testing your limits, right?" She smiled causing him to laugh, even though she was right about his limits, he pulled her half way on him while he leaned back watching the show. Resting her head on his chest, she began thinking it was gonna be harder NOT to take that next step. And it didn't help that they were both eager to fall into bed together without a second thought.

Even if they had the opportunity to do that, they decided tonight wasn't the time. Cam had practice next week, and he didn't wanna take that step, then during his games all he'd wanna do is rush through so he'd be able to take Maya to bed afterward.

"You want to order now?" She spoke softly against his warm chest.

"Sure." Maya grabbed her cell phone and ordered what they usually had. Looking at the time, she realized Cam would have to leave in a couple hours. He moved closer sensing her sad mood.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay by herself tonight?" He whispered while he put his arms around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"Yeah, even if I wanted you to stay, you couldn't." Maya said softly. She smiled gently, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He didn't know what to else to say, so instead he captured her lips. Sucking lightly on her bottom one he felt her breath come harsher. He knew they shouldn't start something like this again, but his want overpowered his head. Taking the sides of her face in his hands, he brought her in close. Sometime, during their passionate kiss, she lifted her leg and slowly sat on his lap. Feeling her body lower on top of his had Cam's rational mind breaking. Their kisses became more forceful and heavy, Maya broke apart briefly, only to bite Cam's bottom lip gently, making him grab her hips and push them into his rising problem. Maya's mind went blank as she gave in to the sensations coursing through her body. Their moans and gasps filled the room, they couldn't get enough. Bringing their lips together again, both tongues started to battle. Maya shivered at the way Cam kept dominating her, making her quiver at his touch. His hands made their way under Maya's shirt, slowly running up and down her back and stomach. She rocked into his hips trying to relieve the ache between her legs. Cam's mind shut down as his body began to run on instinct, Maya was seducing every rational thought out of his head. She clutched his shoulders tighter and pressed her chest against his, while running kisses down his neck, biting occasionally. Moaning as Maya continued her sweet torture on his neck, his hands reached the back of her bra, preparing to undo the clasp. Suddenly there was a knock followed by the doorbell.

"Shit, we forgot about the pizza." Cam quietly spat out, feeling defeated, while Maya straighten her clothes and hair. Getting the money from the kitchen she quickly made her way to the door. Cam, was suddenly by her side ready to take the pizza. When they finally sat down to eat, Maya looked at the time, it was already 8:15pm. Her time with Cam would have to end soon, but first there was something she needed to tell him.

"Something happened at school today..." Cam looked at her, not sure where this was going.

"What happened?"

"Zig came up to Tori, Tristan, and I, in our history class..." Trying to read his expressions she didn't say any more and waited for him to respond.

"What did he want?" So far so good..

"To apologize to us.. for the things he did and the problems he caused..." Cam was quiet for a second and Maya was getting worried.

"What did you say to him...?" He looked at her calmly and Maya didn't know if that was good or bad...

"Just that I understood he was sorry, and we weren't the only ones who needed an apology." Grabbing his hand, she intertwined their fingers and looked at him.

"You're not the type to hold grudges." Cam gave her a small smile, bringing their hands to his lips, kissing gently.

"Its not like we forgave him, we just decided to think on it... So you're not mad or anything?"

"No, of course not. Since I've been going to therapy, I'm learning to accept things and move on with life... And by life, I mean you." He slowly moved in and caught her in a deep kiss.

"Well I'm glad to hear I'm a big part of your life." They smiled into a quick kiss before pulling away.

For the rest of their time they talked about small things. When it was time for Cam to leave, Maya walked him to the door. Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered in his ear.

"I had a great time tonight, we should do it again sometime."

"Oh we will, trust me. Lock the doors, and I'll text you when I get home." He gave her one more long, loving kiss. When he finally drove away she locked the door and went upstairs. Not to thrilled to be alone inside a big house that creaks, she changed and buried herself under the covers. Several minutes later she got a text from Cam.

"_**You doing okay?-C"**_

"_**I guess, right now I'm buried under my covers. Lol- M"**_

"_**Wish I was buried under there with you. ;P –C" **_ Maya smiled at the naughty insinuation, she defiantly wished for that too.

"_**You're not the only one. ;) -M"**_

"_**There will be plenty of time for that in the future.-C"**_

"_**I'll hold you to that.-M" **_

"_**Goodnight, Maya. I love you.-C" **_She smiled into her phone and her heart kept fluttering around.

"_**Night, I love you too.-M" **_Finally feeling her eyelids droop she put away her phone and closed her eyes. Thinking of the day she had with Cam... they defiantly needed more days like this.

**AN: Sorry if this seems too fast or OOC for them, I just couldn't help myself! The other chapter was kinda boring in the beginning... So I decided action must be taken! Also do you think the rating is too mild for this scene..? Let me know, because there will be others like it! **

**I probably won't update again until Tuesday night or Wednesday, I got tons of school work. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would, but my homework piled up on me. This chapter is short and I'm trying to figure out characters appearing later on! I was having a slight case of writers block these past couple days... trying to find some inspiration for the further chapters. Better than nothing, hope you like it! **

The next couple days went by fast, which Maya was thankful for. She and Cam haven't gotten much time to spend alone, but they still loved the time they had at school. The weekend was here and Maya planned on spending time with Tori and Tristan. Leaving the dot on Friday they all felt relieved and happy they didn't have any homework.

"Thank god its Friday! All this school time is ruining my complexion!" Tristan sighed as they cut through the park.

"You're such a drama king." Maya loved Tristan's exaggerations, but sometimes he was a little over the top.

"Thank you!" Of course only Tristan would take it as a compliment, he smiled at Maya causing her to smile back.

"So Maya, how was your alone time with Cam?" Tori, once again got right to the point.

"Tori! I thought we agreed to wait till we got to the house, that way she can't run away." Tristan quickly grabbed Maya thinking she'd try to avoid the topic all together.

"I know, I know! But I couldn't wait."

"It's okay guys. I already figured you'd ask." She sighed as Tori and Tristan beamed, and he let go of her jacket.

"Great! So how was it? You didn't lose your V-card, did you?

"No Tori, I didn't. We only made out..." Just saying it out loud was embarrassing for Maya.

"That's good. Ugh, I can't get over how cute you two are!" Tori looked like she was about to burst. Before heading to her house, they decided to spend some time at the park and sat down at the nearest bench.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys! There's a new kid coming to Degrassi, apparently hes transferring to be on the hockey team."

"And how exactly do you know this, Tor?

"I over heard Mr. Simpson talking in the office." It never ceased to amaze Maya how much Tori could find out before the rest of the student body.

"I hope he's cute!" From the sounds of it, Tristan was looking forward to crushing on someone new.

"You and me both, since Maya already has a guy."

Maya didn't really say much about the new transfer. The first thing to pop in her head was Cam, and the changes that were gonna happen when he went back to the team.

When they arrived at Tori's house, heading straight to her room, they spent their time gossiping about the new things happening in their class, mostly couple drama. Night time came and they popped some popcorn arguing over which chick-flick to watch, suddenly Maya's phone went off. She blushed as she read the text from Cam.

"_**Hey, Pretty Girl.-C"**_

"_**Hey there handsome.-M"**_

"_**I just got off the phone with Dallas, seems we're getting a new player on the team.-C"**_

"_**Yeah, Tori told me earlier. You nervous?-M"**_

"_**Why would I be nervous?-C"**_

"_**Idk... that he'll end up being another jerk like the rest of the team...?-M"**_

"_**Not really. I'm finally getting to a better place.. Besides, I'm not letting the team push me around anymore.-C"**_

"_**I'm so proud of you! :)-M" **_

"_**Thanks. :) How's your sleepover?-C"**_

"_**Its good. Tori and Tristan are fighting over which movie to watch.-M"**_

"_**Sounds entertaining. I'll let you get back to it, plus I got homework that I've been putting off. Have fun!-C"**_

"_**Thanks, I'll try. Work hard! Lol-M"**_

When Maya put her phone away and looked up, Tori and Tristan we're grinning at her like creepy clowns. It was disturbing and she had a feeling of what it was about...

"What?"

"You were texting Cam, huh."

"Yeah, so?"

"Baby girl, your face was so adorable, smiling the whole time! Your eyes kept screaming, I'm talking to my _man._" Tristan emphasized the word man with a deep voice, while Tori giggled uncontrollably.

"Are you guys gonna constantly do this every time I talk to him."

"Only until you and Cam get married." Tori joked.

"Tor, you mean their wedding night, that way we can tease and gush over her."

Maya blushed, her and Cam weren't gonna make it to the wedding night without making love. The idea seemed more appealing everyday. Being connected to him in the deepest and most passionate way possible made her suddenly miss his presence. She wished she could see him, but she'd have to settle with texting him for now.

"_**I miss you.-M"**_

"_**I miss you too. Of course we'll talk when you get home Sunday, right now enjoy time with your friends. I love you!-C"**_

"_**I love you too.-M" **_She smiled putting her phone down and turning her attention to Tori and Tristan. Glad that things were finally going right in her relationship with Cam and her friends.


End file.
